comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pieces of a Spiral
Pieces of a Spiral is published by DC Comics under the CMX imprint. Current price per volume is $9.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 9: 06 Sep 2007 Current Issue :Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 10: 05 Dec 2007 Next Issue :none Status Tankōbon manga collection. Published quarterly. Scheduled for ten volumes. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 10 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1401210368 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 140121035X Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1401210341 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1401210333 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 6 "The tangled web of the past must be sorted out before the unfinished battles of the last world overwhelm the present? Mayuko was reincarnated in this world to keep her promise to Bishu. She seems to be a valuable new ally for Bishu's heirs, Sakuya and Wakyo. But can this sorceress's real intentions be divined?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210325 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 5 "Family intrigue and demonic double-crossing lead Sakuya and Wakyo, the reincarnated brothers, into deadly conflict with the forces of darkness. Sajo, underling of the demon Garai, duped them into setting his boss free. Now Sajo prepares to seize the powers they inherited from Bishu, Garai's son!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207502 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 4 "Past and present collide at a breathtaking pace in the fourth volume of Kaimu Tachibana's reincarnation saga. Possessed by Bishu's mother, Wakyo has delivered a near fatal blow to Sakuya. If his friend dies, will Wakyo be able to live with the consequences of his actions? And why would Bishu's mother want to kill her own son? Only his demon father Garai knows the answer." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207499 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 3 "Three young people use powers inherited from a previous life to battle demons that threaten this world. Sakuya and Wakyo have escaped the magic realm, but Sakuya still doesn't know what has become of his fellow disciple. Can Sakuya find Wakyo using the spiritual resonance that binds them together? And can he wrest Wakyo from the grasp of Bishu's now-demented mother Takako?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207480 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 2 "Okino (Sakuya) agrees to join Ruki in the arduous search for Imaizumi (Wakyu)! As they cross the barrier between realities, they find themselves in the ancient village where they spent their previous lives studying under their great master Bishu. They observe as Sakuya's farming village loses more and more of its crops to a demonic disease, but Bishu intercedes to eliminate the evil. Meanwhile, Imaizumi observes his own previous life as Wakyu, and how the death of a relative led him to become Bishu's disciple." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207472 Pieces of a Spiral Vol. 1 "Sakuya and Wakyo are reincarnated and reunited only to discover that Bishu-sama — their master and mentor from a past existence — is in their midst and in grave danger from vengeful demons! Still unsure of their own powers and the nature of their cunning and elusive enemy, they must race against time to rescue Bishu from the dark forces that roil within his reincarnated form." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207464 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Tachibana Kaimu. Publishing History Originally published in Japan as Rasen no Kakera（螺旋のかけら）. First English language version published 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *CMX Manga *[http://www.tokyojupiter.com/shoujo/index.php?title=Pieces_of_a_Spiral Pieces of a Spiral on Shoujo Wiki] Category:Manga Category:Shōjo Category:Modern Fantasy